Becoming Ella Elektrik
by PrettiOdd
Summary: Rion's journey from author to WWE talent.


_What a whirlwind this year has been!_ Rion couldn't help but smile thinking about it. It seemed as though the stars where aligning and the Universe was shining bright just for her. For two years, she had scratched and clawed and wrote her heart out. She sent out letter after letter - manuscript after manuscript - to publisher after publisher and, finally, one glorious day in May she witnessed the culmination of all her hard work and determination when her book hit stores. Within weeks, her book was climbing the best sellers' lists and her entire world caught fire. _How could life possible get any better?_ Only three months ago, she was working seven days a week - writing in every free moment on every blank surface; just trying to make ends meet, and now she was a week away from the end of her first book tour. It was dizzying.

" _The Flight of the Valkyrie_ " crashed into her endless reflection of her life, notifying her of an incoming call. Rion glanced at the caller I.D. before picking up. "Hey, Izzy," she greeted her agent. "You are never going to believe who I just spoke with and what they want from you!" was Izzy's overly ecstatic response. "I suppose you are right about that," Rion replied, a smile playing at the corners of her lips. Izzy had become one of her closest friends and mentor over the last few months. "Apparently, one of your endless ramblings about your adoration of all things ProWrestling reached the ears of - wait for it - HHH and Stephanie McMahon, who just happens to be a huge fan of your book fyi. And that isn't all, she would love for you and a friend to be her personal guests at tonight's RAW which just happens to be in Boston. She will send a car for you guys at 6 along with a pair of backstage all access passes," Izzy spewed out the words in a steady stream without a single breath in between. Rion's mouth fell open. _Raw? Special guest of Stephanie McMahon?_

Her head swam with the excitement of attending a WWE live event and the implications of being a special guest of STEPHANIE MCMAHON. Rion had attended her fair share of WWE live events but never dreamed she'd have the pleasure of attending a show with an all access pass. "Rion? Are you still on the line?" Izzy inquired. "OH MY GOD, RAW? ALL ACCESS? Are you sure they have the right author?" Rion questioned, still trying to wrap her brain around her good fortune. Izzy chuckled, "Just make sure you are ready by 6! I'm gonna let you go, you do have book event to get to after all." A quick look at the time reinforced the idea that she needed to get her butt in gear. She threw herself into getting ready with a hectic energy.

* * *

Book events and book signings had become one of Rion's favorite things. It was an amazing opportunity to meet fans as well as other authors. She loved talking to the individuals that were buying her book. The variety of her fans never ceased to surprise her. They came in all shapes, sizes, and colors. The excitement from Izzy's phone call early was still coursing through her veins. She felt like a buzz saw. She couldn't get fidgeting. _'Get yourself together, girl!'_ She chided herself trying to refocus her attention back to the present moment.

"Whoa, what is up with you today?" Lucas asked her from the neighboring booth. She met Lucas on the first day of this weeklong book event and they had become fast friends. "I have been invited to attend tonight's Raw as a special guest," She beamed at Lucas. "Wanna come with?" Lucas smiled back, "Hell yeah!" He responded with enthusiasm that almost rivaled Rion's. "You know, for someone who looks so cool, you are such a nerd?!" Lucas shot Rion a playful smile, gesturing at her hair which was buzzed on the left side close to the scalp with lightning bolts shaved into it and dyed jet black with white bangs. "And what is your point, fella?" Rion pinned Lucas under her best attempt at an indignant scowl.

The car pulled up in front of the hotel right at 6. "Round trip to Monday Night Raw: Boston," the driver said making his way around the car, "but I've got one question for ya. Are you READY?!" Realization struck Rion's brain before the driver faced her. "Triple H?" He smiled as he stopped in front of her. "You can call me Paul," he extended his hand. Rion introduced herself and Lucas all while trying to keep her fangirling reeled in.

It didn't take long for Paul to get them to the arena and ushered past security. "How about a nickel tour of the show before I take you guys to meet Steph?" Paul suggested taking the lead. Rion flashed Lucas a toothy grin and fell in behind Paul. "This is the green room. It's the command center of the whole operation. Everything originates from here and all of the Superstars will stroll through here at some point or another," Paul stated leading Rion and Lucas through a room set up with monitors and control panels. He showed them the entrance ramp, the ring, and catering; all while introducing them to any talent that they encountered.

"So who is your favorite superstar?" Paul asked Rion. "There is no way I could just pick one. I've been watching wrestling since I was in diapers. I love different wrestlers from different eras - starting with the Ultimate Warrior in the beginning to Stone Cold Steve Austin and Kane and DX in the 90s to The Hardy Boys and Randy Orton in the early 2000s to Sheamus and Jack Swagger and Dean Ambrose and Brock Lesnar and Tamina and I could go on and on with current superstars. I just enjoy watching WWE programming," she spouted. "Wow, you are a hardcore fan," Lucas piped up for the first time since Paul picked them up.

"I see you've made it in one piece," Stephanie quipped as she approached them, "hello, Rion. I'm so glad you were able to make it on such short notice." Paul feigned hurt, "hey, I'm a fantastic driver!" "I wouldn't have missed this opportunity for the world," Rion exclaimed. "I'm pleased you feel that way because I have two favors to ask of you in return," Stephanie informed her, "First, would you mind spending some time at the commentary table tonight, and, second, would you mind signing this for me?" She held up a copy of Rion's book that had seen its fair share of readings. "Actually, I brought you a copy of my book - signature already included," Rion said handing her a small plastic bag containing the book and a few other favors. "As for your first request, I'd love to. Are you kidding me? That sounds amazing!" It sounded like the ultimate fan experience. It practically guaranteed the best seat in the house. The only individuals with a better view of the action were the refs.


End file.
